Q
Questions #1 Tab I'm so ready to see you in action on Boss Girls Club. So who would you say you had the biggest beef with in the house? Hey Boo Thanks My Biggest beef was with Day and Bailey and Nina More so Bailey and Nina i Fight Them Bitches on a Regular bases. Questions #2 What about them hoe rubbed you the wrong way Day Just Thought she was The shit so i Had to Humble That Hoe real fast and Bailey Just annoys My life i cant stand That Hoe she thought she was slick running up on me in the closet bitch still left out leaking and Nina don't even get me started you go see that bitch is just a fucking weirdo she got beat the fuck up by her friends on her first day but she was best friends with them the next Minute like bailey and jasmine and liz beat the fuck out of her but them her bitches ok whatever. Questions #3 Who were your bitches in the house? MY babies Lee and Summer i Was Cool Jacey to But me and Lee and Summer were the closest i Love My Bitches we Clicked right away we never had any arguments with each other i love them me and Lee was just in L.A with Summer The Other day Questions #4 How did the house look and what was your favorite part about it. The House was Dope it was Not as Big as i Thought it would Be But it was cool i Loved The Beauty Room That shit was Lit it was Salon Chairs and Mirrors everywhere and free wigs and shoes and Clothes so Yeah that was Me LOL. Questions #5 How many replacement were there this season and did you get replaced? ha ha Its about 3 yeah 3 umm i didn't get replaced but i didn't make it to the end either Just some Tea for you Me and Summer and Lee Left That House with Weaves and Blood on Our Hands ok #JUSTBEATBITCHESUPYUP Questions #6 Damn! So do you know what the season fight is and if so what the hell happen Well we Filmed The reunion a few weeks ago and They showed us some episodes so if i'm Not Mistaken its Nina Vs her Punk as friends jasmine and Liz and bailey. Questions #7 Oh so you had a reunion. Did you whoop some ass there? LOL you know i went in slaying hoes beating hoes up left and right front and back side to side shit these hands was working boo them hoes was all like we over it its not that serious no baby girls were fighting so get up do something like wassup. Questions #8 How lit was this reunion anyways girl. Spill the tea! It was A lot of Fights Umm it was Boring until Me and Summer and Lee got on stage Duhh But when we did baby we Had That Stage Lit with Lights!!!!!!!!!!! Questions #9 Who was the host of the reunion? Nicole Jacobiki Questions #10 And my last question is why do you think we should be excited for your season? I mean we Bring something Different I Guess But we Bad ass Bitches you should most def be excited for me and Summer and Lee we are the season Them other hoes are so basic and Lame.